Various types of snow collection devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a snow collector device including a storage container having concave first and second walls to prevent the snow compaction against the storage container and having an internal cavity accessed through an open top end for receiving snow therein; an access door disposed on a front wall, an a strap pivotally attached to the front and rear walls; and magnets on the rear wall to secure the storage container to a vehicle exterior. A flag having an elongated post is vertically disposed on the top end perimeter for high visibility. A large version is mounted to a pallet configured for lifting by a forklift to dispose of snow collected in the storage container.